


Soulmates

by Meilena



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 1968, Gay, I cried while writing this, Klaus x Dave, Klave, M/M, My two bbys, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilena/pseuds/Meilena
Summary: "Klaus was twelve, as high as a kite, and in fact, did know why his soulmark looked so thin and light."Everyone has a soulmark, which is where the name of their soulmate resides on the skin of their left forearm. Klaus has one too, only his is a little different.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings~ swearing, angst, read it to get your heart broken, canon character death.
> 
> enjoy this piece of literal trash

Number Four had just turned five years old when his soulmate’s name was burned into the skin of his forearm. Well, not branded or actually burned, but it sure did feel like it; like a searing pain being pressed upon his left arm. Some tears and a bit of screaming later, he soon gained a name on his body (the name of his supposed ‘soulmate’), just like all six of his other siblings had gotten on the same night.

Luther and Allison had gotten each other, which was a little creepy in Klaus’ book. Diego, Ben and Five had each gotten a name of a random girl. Klaus did giggle to himself over Five’s soulmate’s name though (Dolores hahaha). Klaus didn’t know who Vanya got, she hid it from everyone and would only show Five. Which was super duper unfair.

There on his arm, in the neatest cursive Klaus had ever seen, was the name ‘Dave.’ It looked like the pretty font that Mom had tried to teach the children to imitate when they were learning to hold a pencil. Obviously Klaus had ended up with handwriting that looked like an uncoordinated duck had gone and had a go at writing with his feet.

His soulmate’s handwriting was so pretty.

Klaus hid his soulmark from the others, after all, he was the only one who had a name of someone who was the same gender as him.

-

Klaus was seven when he learnt that there was something wrong with his soulmark. He discovered this fact when he saw the colour of his siblings’ ones. Their’s were black, dark and thick, and easy to spot on their forearms. Klaus’ mark was grey and thin, it had always been that way.

He had asked Pogo about it, but Pogo hesitated, and explained in the nicest way possible that Klaus’ soulmate might’ve, “passed on.” Klaus looked at him confused, and soon walked off when Pogo did not give him a further explanation.

-

Klaus was twelve, as high as a kite, and in fact, did know why his soulmark looked so thin and light.

Poor Dave had “passed on” alright. Dead. How unlucky was Klaus that his soulmate had carked it before Klaus even had the chance to meet him.

Ben had begged him to stay sober, saying that maybe Klaus would be able to conjure Dave. Ben was always kind and full of hope. Klaus couldn’t be bothered.

-

The bus tumbled and jumped underneath him, pushing him side to side, and sometimes sending him up towards the roof. Despite the loud distractions, Klaus was lost inside of his own mind. Jesus he’d really fucked it up this time.

He was pushed out of his stupor by a deep voice sounding near his ear. Klaus turned his shoulder and looked at the owner of the voice.

“You just get in the country?” A blonde haired man asked him. The man held his rifle on his knee and wore a smile on his face. Klaus took a moment to reply.

“Oh.. uh yeah.” They both softly chuckled while looking at eachother.

“Yeah, shit’s crazy here, I know.”

“Yeah.”

“You’ll adjust,” the man pauses, “I’m Dave.” Klaus’ eyes widen a bit before he replies back.

“I’m Klaus.”

They both stare eachother down until they burst into laughter. Klaus looks down at his arm.

His soulmark is dark and thick and big, just like his siblings ones when he was seven. Klaus is happy.

-

It is humid and hot, deep in the jungle, and Klaus is sweating buckets. It feels like the trees are roasting him alive, trapping all the heat under their dark leaves.

A grenade goes off a few feet away from Klaus, it’s sound bangs around inside his skull. He is at the frontline, because he was enough of an idiot to follow his stupidly hot hunk of a boyfriend there.

“Whew! Christ on a cracker, that was a close one, huh, Dave?”

When Dave gives him no response, Klaus shakes his arm.

“Dave?” Klaus begins to panic.

He turns Dave over into his back, and discovers a deep, bleeding hole in Dave’s chest. Klaus’ hands shake as he paws at the wound.

“Medic!” He shouts, voice full of pain and misery, “MEDIC!”

He clutches Dave’s face in his hands, staring into those blue eyes that he’d came to know and love during his time here in Vietnam.

Those same blue eyes that seemed to lose the life within them as time flew by.

“Dave!” He chokes a little on his words, “Look at me. Look at me. It’s okay.”

Dave stares back at him, gasping on his own breath.

“Okay, look at me. Hey, hey, hey.” Klaus begs.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Klaus pulls Dave’s head towards his own, clutching Dave’s body to his own like a lifeline.

“Stay with me Dave,” Klaus pleads, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!”

He cries into Dave’s hair, too full of grief to care about anything else.

What Klaus had failed to notice, was that the once dark and beautiful soulmark had turned into a thin, grey smudge.


End file.
